


The Truth Behind the Nemesis Affair

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: What really caused the Black Moon Family to attack and what happened during the attack. PG because of some swearing.





	The Truth Behind the Nemesis Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Some Japanese words I use:  
> Suman - a more formal form of I'm sorry, usually used by adults  
> Koibito – lover  
> Kekkai - barrier (any X-phile should know this!)  
> Iya - emphasized form of no
> 
> < > = Mental telepathy  
> ' ' = Normal thinking
> 
> Warnings:  
> Some possible spoilers, and a few cuss words here and there.  
> Mamoru lovers BEWARE!!!

The Truth Behind the Nemesis Affair

By

Opal, royal chronicler of Crystal Tokyo

 

_The following is the true account of the war between the Crystal Millennium and Nemesis. Nothing has been changed and the opinion the author is not necessarily the opinion of this publication._

"Diamond you are charged with treason. How do you plead?" said King Endymion as he sat on the throne of Crystal Tokyo. Neo-Queen Serenity sat next to her husband. She could not bear to look at either man. One she loved more than anything, the other she loathed with all her heart.

  
Diamond, a young man with short, white hair and dark violet eyes, stood before the dais proudly, refusing to be intimidated by the King of the Earth. He smirked. 'Just like him to keep our affair from the public,' he thought with great disdain and contempt, 'He's more concerned with his own image rather than his wife's happiness.'  
"Not guilty your majesty." He spat the last two words as if they were a curse. He quickly snuck a glance at the queen, the reason of his 'treason.'

  
The two have met one day in the royal gardens and had instantly fallen in love with each other over the next few days. Diamond had been sent to the palace by his military father to serve in King Endymion'sarmy, while his younger brother Sapphire, had been sent to study under the Queen of Mercury also known as the senshi, Sailor Mercury. Despite his brother's misgivings, Diamond continued his love affair with the Queen until, unfortunately, Princess Serenity, Small Lady, who was only three at the time, had seen them kissing together. Of course being a loud mouth and a 'dutiful' daughter, she ran to the King and told him what she had seen.

  
Serenity had tried to smooth it over, saying Small Lady was exaggerating. That the 'kiss' was a figment of their overactive, usually bratty daughter's imagination. But, Endymion would not hear any of it. He never could take any negative criticism of his precious little daughter. Then in a fit of jealousy, the first since she was a teenager, Serenity blurted out the truth and that she never really loved him.

  
Rather than making things worse, they had decided to keep the scandal from the rest of the world and keep it between themselves and the senshi, who were split on the matter. Venus, being a true ai no senshi, was all for the affair since she had witnessed on many occasions, Endymion's coldness towards the queen in the past. Jupiter was undecided on the affair since she had once again been dumped and was on the rebound, claiming Diamond looked like an old boyfriend. Mercury, though she liked the idea of a romantic liaison, was against it for marital reasons. Mars was the most vehement against the whole thing and wanted Diamond executed, believing he had seduced her queen. Uranus and Neptune were nowhere to be seen, and Pluto had kept silent as was her want. What they did was create a false charge to frame the young man with. It was the only way to keep Endymion from killing her lover instantly the next time they met.

  
Sensing his eyes on her, Serenity glanced back at Diamond, a look of utter sadness on her usually cheerful face. <Please don't hate me, my love. I had nothing to do with this. I tried to prevent this. I really did.> she told him with the ginzuishou's help.

  
<I know love. We both knew something like this would happen. I could never hate you. You're all that matters to me now.> he sent back.

  
Sensing his wife's uneasiness, Endymion gently laid a hand on hers. She flinched as if he had struck her. He frowned then spoke again. "Since you refuse to repent and be purified by the ginzuishou, Diamond you are hereby banished to the penal colony of Nemesis. May whatever gods you believe in have mercy on your soul." There was a faint murmur from the court gathered in the throne room. Everyone knew how hard life was on the asteroid known as the Black Moon.  
"And may your gods damn yours," Diamond spat back defiantly. The gathered courtiers gasped in shock. Many of the noble ladies fainted, none of them had ever heard such blasphemy uttered against their king. A few of the men cried out for Diamond to be put to death on the spot.

  
"Silence!" shouted Serenity. The throne room became silent immediately. "We must live according to the laws we have set for us otherwise, we would be no better than those who break our laws." Most of the courtiers nodded their heads in agreement, though their eyes still said otherwise.

  
Serenity was a firm believer in mercy and compassion and thus gained the love and devotion of the people, though the majority of people were commoners. The rich and spoiled nobles tended to bend the laws to fit their needs. Little did they know nor care that their days were numbered.

  
Endymion turned to his queen. "You must do it, Usako," he whispered using the nickname for the name she had as Sailor Moon.

  
"I hope you're happy!" she hissed back at him. "All of you!" she hissed at the senshi behind her. Mars just stood there looking smug while Jupiter and Mercury were shocked and Venus looked sad. She rose from her throne and stood before the man who had been her lover. <Forgive me, koibito.> she thought.

  
<Whatever for?> he replied, trying to alleviate her pain. She smiled sadly for a brief moment, then hardened her face.  
"Are you sure you will not repent? This is your last chance," she asked loud enough so all those assembled could hear.  
"No your majesty. I will not. I have done no wrong," he said in an equally clear voice. "Not if it means forgetting you, beloved," he added in a whispered tone for her ears only. She smiled back, though sadly.

  
"You must do this love. Can't you see how you're killing me inside?" she whispered back.

  
<Forgive me, Usa. You know I would never do you harm, but this is something else I must do.> he said using their private link through the ginzuishou.

  
<Forgive me as well, Diamond.> She raised her head, then in a regal voice she said, "Since you choose not to repent and be cleansed of the evil in your soul, you are hereby marked as a criminal and a traitor to the planets of the Crystal Millennium. May Selene be merciful to you." A bright light shone from the ginzuishou and a beam shot from it to the young man's forehead. Moments later an inverted black crescent appeared where the beam had touched him.  
"Kunzite, Nephrite, send the traitor on his way," commanded the king.

  
The former Dark Kingdom generals bowed before the king and queen and 'escorted' Diamond toward the waiting prison ship. Before leaving the throne room, Nephrite glanced back sadly at Serenity. <I'll see to it that he and his brother will not be harmed in any way.> he quickly told her before Endymion picked up in on their 'conversation.'

  
<Arigatou Neph-kun. Arigatou.> she sent back. Diamond's brother Sapphire, upon hearing of the coming 'trial' from Mercury, insisted on joined his brother in whatever punishment he received seeing he was partially responsible for not stopping the affair when he had the chance.

  
To save the brothers from any other personal public shame, Serenity had privately branded Sapphire with only Diamond and those senshi sympathetic towards her and the brothers, those being Venus and Mercury.

  
Serenity then spun on her heels and faced her husband. "If you don't need me for anything else, I'm going for some rest," she spat.

  
"Serenity, Usako -"

  
"Save it jerk!" she stormed toward the enormous, carved doors leading to the royal chambers and slammed with a noise to rival Jupiter's thunder attacks as she stormed out not caring of what the court may think.

  
'We really blew it this time didn't we Mamoru?' he thought as he sadly sat back down on the throne and tried to explain the queen's 'odd behavior' to the court.

  
"It is all for the best that this has happened Mamo-kun," came a soft voice behind him.

  
"I certainly hope so, Setsue. I don't' want to lose her. Not again."

 

Sailor Pluto placed a comforting hand on the king's shoulder.

  
But Endymion had lost his Usako. Immediately after the 'trial', Serenity did not go to rest as she said she was, but quickly packed what belongings she could and had them moved to one of the guest rooms that were on the side farthest from the royal chambers. Both of the Mauian advisors Luna and Artemis stressed that she remain in her present chambers and talk things out with the king. But after years of a roller-coaster relationship, she finally had had enough. She moved out of the royal chambers against her advisors' wishes.

  
Once settled in her new (and much smaller) room, Serenity used the ginzuishou to set up a kekkai so that no one but the 'cats' (Luna, Artemis, and Diana), Nephrite, Kunzite, and what few friends she had left could enter without her permission, though they usually asked first before entering.

  
When Endymion learned of what she had done, she immediately flew into a rage and tried to storm into the room. The ginzuishou's kekkai badly burned him so that he was forced to spend several days healing in Mercury's private clinic reserved for the royal family, senshi, and generals. "Fine! If she wants to be a stubborn brat, let her! See if I care!" he told the senshi when they tried to persuade him to talk to her through a less direct way.

  
Venus had tried talking to the queen, but only got a similar answer when she suggested Serenity should try to talk things out. She shortly gave up after a few failed attempts to get the king and queen together. Mercury tried, and failed also. Mars suggested they'd spank Serenity and the other senshi vehemently shut her up.

  
Seeing their rulers acting like a certain stubborn, spoiled princess, they decided to leave things as they were hoping they'd come to their senses and return back to their normal selves.

 

  
But things didn't return to normal. Serenity simply refused to have anything to do with Endymion. In fact, she refused to even look at him. The only time the two rulers were together was when certain royal functions required for both king and queen be present. That is they both had to absolutely be there. And when both did appear at these functions it was only so that it would appear that their marriage had not been damaged by a certain 'trial' of a few months ago, that Serenity was still deeply in love with the king. But only the senshi, Nephrite, and cats knew the truth, their usually loving and forgiving queen couldn't bear the sight of Endymion.

  
Ever since the banishment of her lover, Serenity had come to hate the man who had been her love and husband for almost two millennia with each passing day. Many a night was spent with her either crying herself to sleep or just staring out at the nighttime sky searching for the star that held her heart prisoner.

  
Years passed and life at the Crystal Palace had settled into a relative peace. Outside, human civilization flourished, while inside both senshi and rulers had come to accept the queen's chosen separation as the new status quo. That was until one day the ginzuishou disappeared from the queen's bedroom. Oddly enough, Small Lady had gone missing as well.  
Shortly after her disappearance, a huge armada of crystalline ships from Nemesis began attacking Crystal Tokyo with a vengeance. They gave off such a blast of evil energy, that it turned a once flourishing paradise full of human activity, into a frozen wasteland causing most of the world's inhabitants to go into a second slumber. Only the senshi, King and Queen remained awake.

  
Serenity had been safely hidden in her room far form the Black Moon's attack, meanwhile, Endymion was not so lucky. He had been outside the palace looking for the princess and had been hit by another blast from one of the ships. He was badly hurt and needed rest in order to heal but that would mean he'd be unable to keep protecting what was left of his kingdom. In order to do so, he had ordered his mind downloaded into the castle's main computer.

  
Mercury was cautious of this at first, but after seeing that it actually may help speed the healing process, went along with the procedure. The result was that King Endymion was now reduced to a computerized hologram.  
"You know it's creepy taking orders from him like that," said Jupiter, "It's almost like he was a ghost or something."  
"Don't say things like that Mako-chan! You're giving all of us the creeps," replied Venus shuddering.  
The senshi now had their hands full taking care of what injured they could find and battling the enemy's chosen warriors, droids.

  
It was his idea after all. Actually it's a good thing. If he hadn't requested it, he'd be in a lot of pain right now. Since his body has no mind, it can't feel any pain and the healing process is..."

  
"Can it Mercury! Can't you see there's no change! He's in a damn coma for crying out loud," Mars but in.

  
"Yes, but the physical wounds are healing. He should be able to go back to his body soon. Actually I find it fascinating that a human mind can actually survive inside a computer. I should have realized it was possible when we saw Queen Serenity on the moon that time."

  
"Now who's giving who the creeps here?" said Jupiter rising from her seat. "I'd better get out there. No telling what kind of monsters could be roaming about. Never should've done it if you ask me." With that, she left the king's sickroom.  
"How is he?" The senshi turned toward the doorway shocked to see the queen standing there. Not once before had she come to the room where the king's body was convalescing.

  
"Um... he's fine, your majesty. The wounds are almost healed. I think he'll make a full recovery in a few more weeks."

  
"Arigatou Ami-chan. I'd like to be alone with him for a while if you don't mind."

  
"Ah... sure your... Usagi-chan. Let's go guys," said Venus with tears in her eyes. 'Has she finally returned to the old Usagi?' she hoped with all her might.

  
Mercury led the senshi out of the sickroom.

  
Serenity looked sadly at the shell that was her husband, if only in name now. "Suman Mamoru. I never wanted anything like this to happen to you. I'm not sure if you can hear me right now, but for what it's worth, I'm really sorry." Unable to look at him any more, her eyes wandered around the room until they fell upon a small blue object.  
"Ami-chan's computer," she said absent-mindedly picking it up. She flicked the top open. "Maybe she put what is wrong with him in here." She began to type on the keys and came across a file that read 'Endymion-TS.'  
"Maybe that's it." She selected the file only to get a message asking for a password. "Knowing Ami-chan, it could be anything." She was about to give up when she got a hunch. "Maybe it's someone important to her. Hmm... let's see... Serenity..." she typed in her name. "Nope... Usagi... nope... Usa... not that either..." She continued to type all the names of people she knew who were important to her studious black and blue-haired friend. None of them worked until it finally hit her. "Ah ha! Of course!"

  
She typed in a few more keys then was given access to the file she requested. "Still thinking of him after all these years, eh Ami-chan?" A smile appeared on her face but it quickly vanished when she began to read what was written in the file. After made sure she hadn't read anything wrong, she slammed the mini-computer down on the night stand and hurriedly left the room not even bothering to check the computer for damage or on her husband.

  
"I don't believe you Ami-chan! You're getting as bad as Meatball Head!" teased Mars.

 

"We all have a lot on our minds Rei-chan. You know I never forget my computer even when I'm not on duty, at least not on purpose. Here it is." Mercury checked the palm-sized computer for damage seeing it was not as she left it. "Oh no!"

  
"What's wrong Ami-chan?" asked Venus.

  
"She knows," said the blue clad senshi forlornly.

  
"Who knows?" asked her blonde friend.

  
"Serenity. She accessed the protected files on Endymion-sama."

  
"So?!" said Mars impatiently. "You already told her he was going to be fine, right."

  
"Not those files. The ones regarding him and Small Lady."

  
"Oh." Then it hit the senshi of flame like a sledgehammer.

  
"OH NO!" Mars and Venus said simultaneously.

  
"Exactly," added the water senshi.

  
Before they could do anything about the queen, the senshi were forced to put up an enormous kekkai around the palace when the Nemesans staged another attack.

  
After tearing her room apart, Neo-Queen Serenity flung herself on the bed and began to cry. Not since her life in the twentieth century had she cried so hard as she was now.

  
Unnoticed by the heartbroken queen, a figure materialized into her room. The young white-haired man crept up to the queen and sat beside her on the bed. He began to gently stroke her head.

  
Thinking it was a senshi or worse, the king, come to comfort her, she flinched away from the touch and made to strike whoever had dared to disturb her in her moment of despair. Not bothering to look at the person who now held her wrist in a firm, but light grip, she said, "Go away! I don't want any pity from traitors!"

  
"Is that how you think of me now my love? Have you forgotten me so soon?" came a soft, low voice. One she thought she'd never hear again.

  
Startled, she forced herself to look at the person who had dared to disturb and address her in such an informal manner. Between the tears, she could barely make out a pair of violet eyes, white hair, and a black moon mark. "Diamond?!"

  
"Yes love, it's me."

  
"Oh thank the gods you're alive!" She flung herself at the young soldier, now prince of Nemesis. "Oh Diamond! I've missed you sooo much! I've been so miserable without you," she tried to get it all out between sobs.  
"I can see, beloved," he said with a sad smile. Then he glanced around the ruined room. "What has happened here? Did any of my droids do this? Are you hurt? Tell me who has done this to make my precious jewel to cry so?" He held her close stroking her head and back waiting with infinite patience for her wails to die down to mere sniffles.

  
"It wasn't any of yours. He... he..." She began to wail once more.

  
"Hush dearest. It's all right. I'm here now. Just let it all out," he said trying his best to comfort her. 'I swear I'll kill him for hurting her like this,' he thought not needing much to figure out who she had meant.

  
"Small... Lady..." she began again once the waterworks slowed. "Is. Not. My. Daughter." She forced out between clenched teeth.

  
He just stood waiting for her to continue explaining. She would tell him when she felt more capable to talk.

  
"Mamo... Endymion had an affair with Sailor Pluto. Small Lady is her daughter."

  
"But love, doesn't Small Lady look more like you?" he asked not knowing what to make of all this.

  
"Ami - Sailor Mercury, performed plastic surgery on her. Only Small Lady's eyes are her original feature. Pluto insisted that something of hers remained."

  
"I see, but I don't understand how you didn't know about this."

  
"That's because Mars had my mind messed with. Pluto and I were in the clinic at the same time. I was there for appendicitis while Pluto was in labor. I never knew because of Pluto's duties, she hardly ever came to Crystal Tokyo. Any way Mars had me think I was there because I was in labor and not for appendicitis."

  
"Those bitches!" he shouted. "Uh... suman." He flushed at his use of language.

  
"Exactly. And what's worse, Endymion is the one who ordered it all."

  
"I was right all along. He is a damned hypocrite! He had me condemned for the exact same thing he did! He couldn't punish himself so he had me punished when he found out about us."

  
"I'm so sorry my darling. If I could've gone with you I would have."

  
"I know." He kissed the crescent moon on her forehead. "How did you find out?"

  
"Well, Mercury left her computer lying around. Very foolish of her." Serenity laughed bitterly. "I managed to hack into it."

  
He looked at her in astonishment.

  
"I'm a lot smarter than I look," she said giggling.

  
"No you are as smart as you are beautiful my queen," he said kissing her cheek.

  
Serenity blushed. "You know that's what got us in this mess. You'd better be careful with that flattery of yours, darling. It could prove to be a deadly weapon."

  
"Then I'll use it only for you," he said.

  
"Diamond, take me with you. I know you must have come back for me, why else would you attack Crystal Tokyo. I'm ready love, let's go."

  
"It's not that simple Usa," he said sadly.

  
"Huh?"

  
"I came for you, true, but I came for revenge for all those wrongfully exiled, and the throne as well."

  
"Nani?!"

  
"I want those who deserve a second chance to return to our true homeland, and, if you'll let me, to rule by your side sweet Usa. Please say you'll let me. You can find a way to get rid of that bastard can't you?"

  
"But Diamond -"

  
"Don't you love me any more?"

  
"Of course! How can you say that?! I didn't cry myself to sleep every night for the fun of it! What about the senshi, my people?"

  
"I'll call off the attacks. Just tell the people the truth about all this. Us and their oh-so-righteous king. Let them decide for themselves who deserves to be on the throne." He kissed her lips, silencing any further protests.  
After what seemed an eternity of bliss, he broke the kiss. "Go to sleep love, it can wait. Besides, it wouldn't do to have their lovely queen looking like the way you do now. She deserves to be seen as the most beautiful jewel in the world. Just like when I first met you."

  
She blushed again then let him carry her and lay her down on the bed, never leaving her side for a moment. "If you wish I'll give you some privacy," he said rising from her beside.

  
"Iya! Stay with me please. I've been without you for so long please don't leave me again!"

  
He sat back on the bed. "As you wish, my heart, my queen." He gently placed a kiss on her lips before letting her drift into the first peaceful sleep she had in years. "Aishiteru," whispered before joining her on the other side of the bed. Once settled, the young Nemesan prince held the sleeping queen in a tight, yet loving embrace.

  
  


As the fates would have it, Diamond was true to his word. He called off the attacks, undid the spell he and his people had cast over the Earth and revived the slumbering people.

  
Serenity however, had refused to allow Endymion's mind be returned to his body until the people had decided who they wanted as king.

  
Serenity called all of Crystal Tokyo to the palace. There, she told them the true reason why Diamond had been banished and what Endymion had done. At first they could not believe it, but once she produced the files she had somehow managed to copy, and had DNA tests performed on Small Lady, who had mysteriously reappeared with the stolen ginzuishou, and Sailor Pluto, (The tests did prove that Pluto was indeed Small Lady's biological mother) the general public began to demand that King Endymion abdicate the throne in favor of the emotionally abused queen.

  
Despite her regrets, Serenity kept her seat on the throne and had Endymion's mind returned to his body and had him banished to the Time Gate so he could be with his lover, Sailor Pluto. She had not named Diamond as her king, but as her consort fearing a new king would be met with much suspicion after their present one had been in a scandalous affair.  
The senshi formally apologized to their queen and served a light sentence, go to Nemesis and judge who deserved a second chance or not.

  
Once that was done, the crystal ships of Nemesis returned, but in peace this time, not war. Once the returning exiles were settled in their new lives on Earth, Serenity announced her engagement to Prince Diamond of Nemesis with much cheering and enthusiasm from her subjects.

  
_\- From the Crystal Carillion, official newspaper of Crystal Tokyo_

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes:  
> his is meant to be my idea of what really happened in the future when the Black Moon Family attacked. If I have offended anyone and I know I have, don't say I didn't warn you. I personally despise Mamoru and believe Usagi would be better off without him.
> 
> In case you hadn't figured it out I used the Japanese names, since I really can't stand the DiC version (Yuck!!!). I not really sure what the inside of the palace looks like so I made it up as I went along. They only showed a few rooms in the episodes. Also Small Lady really IS Usagi and Mamoru's child. I have found no real evidence to support the theory I present in my story. Maybe if Naoko-sama would write some more Sailor Moon stories we'll find the truth of the mystery behind the pink nightmare. Until then it's anybody's game.


End file.
